Illusions of the Night
by Lila-Wolf
Summary: Rumors in a small city tell of a flower maiden being held somewhere in the city.


Illusions of the Night

Chapter 1

Kiba was walking down one of the many city streets in the south of a small city to the south of where, the city that had once been the location of Jagura's Keep. As he looked around the city, there seemed to be lots of differences in the surroundings than a year ago. More wolves seemed to be around the city walking among the humans. Kiba sighed as he thought of the events he had been through a year ago, but he was still determined as ever to find and reach Paradise.

"STOP! THIEF!" a human man was yelling from a distance suddenly. Kiba turned around to glance towards the direction, and saw that the human was yelling after a girl who looked to be around 17 years old and had long red hair. The girl was running at her full speed, but she hadn't been paying to much attention to where she was running because after a few minutes she ran straight into Kiba causing both of them to fall over.

"Oh sorry." the girl said while she was getting to her feet. She swept some of her long red hair out of her face, and looked towards Kiba, her bright green eyes shinning apologetically. "I guess I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

Kiba looked at the girl closely, and sniffed around the air. He had caught her scent and knew then that she was a wolf. "You're a wolf, aren't you?" he asked after he was sure of it.

The girl looked at Kiba with wide eyes. "Yeah, I am. And I'm sure you're one as well." she responded. "I caught your scent when I ran into you. Well anyways, I'm Katana."

"I'm Kiba." Kiba introduced himself, and turned to begin to walk away.

"Uhh... What are you doing here anyways?" Katana asked quickly after seeing Kiba walking away. "Did you hear the rumors too?"

"What rumors?" Kiba turned around to face Katana, a curious expression on his face.

"The rumors about the flower maiden." Katana said smiling. "That there's some humans who have one somewhere around here."

Kiba's eyes shined with interest. "Flower Maiden?" he said suddenly interested to hear more of what Katana had to say. " Do you know where the flower maiden is?"

"No sorry." Katana said sadly. "I havn't caught her scent yet." Suddenly two men could be heard yelling, and Katana turned to look behind her. She saw two humans running towards their direction, and quickly ran into an alley, and jumped onto the roof of a small building to keep herself from sight.

A police officer and a man who looked to be around 35 years old came running up to Kiba. "Excuse me did a girl with red hair come by here?" the police officer asked after approaching Kiba.

Kiba looked up at the building he had seen Katana jump onto earlier. "No, sorry. I never saw her." he said calmly wondering why these two humans were looking for Katana. He turned around, and began walking away. The police officer yelled a thank and the other man stubbornly turned around to walk back to his shop.

**West Side of the City**

Inside a laboratory, a young women was sitting at a computer typing notes. She had bright blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair with black highlights in it. She looked to be stressed because she jumped everytime she heard someone open the door to her office.

"Lord I'm almost... Oh its you Akito." she said in mild surprise.

"Still hard at work I see Kanna." Akito said calmly. He looked to be aroud 23 years old, and had short black hair and orange eyes. "Why don't you take a break."

"I can't. I have to get this report on Sumiko's behavior in by midnight." Kanna said in a tired voice. She shook her hair out of her eyes and continued to work.

Akito shook his head and looked at Kanna. "You can't overwork yourself. I'm sure Lord Kazz would understand if you took a small break."

"I'm very sure you are correct." a calm voice said from the doorway. Akito and Kanna turned towards the doorway immediately. There stood a tall young man around 21 years old. He had long black hair and green eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt, with dark blue jeans, and a black trenchcoat.

Kanna jumped up to her feet immediately. "Lord Kazz! I'm almost done with my report on Sumiko's behavior." she said quickly looking at Lord Kazz.

Lord Kazz looked towards Kanna and smiled kindly. "Kanna, I admire your will to work so hard, but please feel free to take a break." he told her approvingly. "You may turn in your report when you arrive tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir." Kanna bowed, and began to gather up all her supplies. After she was done packing up for the night she began to leave to go to her home.

"Kanna, before you leave may I ask you to show me where Sumiko is located." Lord Kazz asked suddenly. Kanna nodded, and began to lead him towards the back of the building where a huge room was located.


End file.
